


Алые нити, золотые струны

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Kingdom (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wu Feng Ming/Ling Huang UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четырнадцать лет - слишком долгий срок, всё может измениться. И дети растут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алые нити, золотые струны

Тишина отупляет. Хуже темноты. И поначалу Лин Хуан живёт, чтобы вслушиваться в каждый звук.  
  
Лин Хуан определяет течение времени по шагам солдат, приносящих еду. После завтрака он нащупывает нужный камень и долго, сосредоточенно выскрёбывает иероглиф нового дня. Можно было бы оставить простую зарубку, но – нет, слишком быстро и слишком тихо. И не так раздражает Кай Мэна, а раздражать Кай Мэна довольно забавно.  
Спустя месяцы единственное развлечение Лин Хуана – вслушиваться в пыхтение Кай Мэна и тихое дыхание Цзы Бо, определять их настроение и придумывать для них подходящие смерти.  
Придумывать смерть императору, к тому моменту, уже надоедает.  
Солдаты всегда приходят по двое. Один замирает наверху, подсвечивая второму путь чадящим факелом. Второй – спускается и последовательно подсовывает под решетки подносы с едой. Они всегда рядовые, всегда молчат, иногда меняются. Новичков Кай Мэн пугает диким рычанием и обещанием отыметь, если те не приведут ему хоть какую-то бабу. Он предлагает им деньги, оружие, что угодно, даже не убить – но солдаты боятся императорского гнева куда больше опального Дракона, молчат и, конечно же, ни разу никого не приводят.  
Вынужденный всё это слушать Лин Хуан сперва бесится, затем – смиряется, позже – начинает радоваться каждому нелепому воплю. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. Кай Мэн – шумная, тупая скотина, но Цзы Бо – тварь – вообще молчит. Только изредка Лин Хуан слышит, как он ходит по своей камере, отжимается, разминая затекшие мышцы. Думает о своей Цзы Цзигэ, ведёт с ней долгие мысленные беседы… хоть бы слово из этого выдал наружу. Не то, чтобы Лин Хуану было по-настоящему интересно: тоска по мёртвым возлюбленным всегда банальна до невозможности. Но тишина – давящая, гулко бухающая ударами сердца, сопящая и пыхтящая дыханием соседей, эта тишина изводит так сильно, что Лин Хуан жаждет каждого нового звука, каждого осмысленного слова, как глотка воды в жару.  
  
Однажды (Лин Хуан запоминает: второй день после Нового Года), между обедом и ужином случается чудо. Солдаты приходят и спускаются вдвоём, замирают по обе стороны от лестничных ступеней. У них в руках – непривычно яркие факелы; Кай Мэн матерится, Цзы Бо отворачивается к стене, Лин Хуан вцепляется в решётку так, что пальцы начинают болеть. Потом слышатся лёгкие, торопливые шаги; Кай Мэн матерится повторно, а Лин Хуан подслеповато помаргивает, и смотрит, и не может насмотреться.  
В золотисто-оранжевом ореоле факельного света, в разноцветных отблесках от драгоценностей дворцовой причёски к нему приходит У Фэн и вцепляется в решётку с другой стороны.  
– Здравствуйте! – шепчет У Фэн, и за одно это слово Лин Хуан обожает его как-никогда прежде. Он протягивает ладони, У Фэн подставляет лицо, даёт погладить щеки и шею, обхватить за плечи и прижать к себе. Металл между ними впивается в тела, солдаты за спиной У Фэна напряжённо звенят мечами. Лин Хуан думает, что они абсолютно правы в своих опасениях, он действительно сейчас может его убить.  
Он ни за что его не убьёт.  
– Учитель, – шепчет У Фэн. Лин Хуан сознательно позволяет себе ослабеть, опускается на колени и утыкается лбом в решётку и твёрдый живот, обнимает У Фэна за бёдра, чтобы руки не тянулись к стройной шее. ¬– Его величество позволили мне к вам приходить. Не чаще, чем раз в полгода.  
Лин Хуан кивает. От У Фэна пахнет чистотой и свежестью, мандариновыми корочками и мятой. На нём халат из тяжелого шёлка, под которым едва слышно поскрипывает кожаная кираса. На поясе парадный клинок – похоже, что мальчишка так и рванул в тюрьму с дворцовой церемонии.  
– Ты хоть дождался, чтобы его величество со свитой покинули зал? – бурчит Лин Хуан в живот У Фэну и чувствует глубокий обиженный вздох.  
– Конечно же!  
– Умница, – улыбается Лин Хуан. У Фэн во всём своём придворном великолепии садится на грязный каменный пол, Лин Хуан держит его в кольце своих рук, гладит спину и плечи. Когда У Фэн поворачивает голову, в волосах тонко звенят заколки. Лин Хуан вытягивает их медленно, по одной, и завороженно смотрит, как расплетаются закрученные пряди и золотистыми змеями опадают на плечи; он пропускает их между пальцами и осторожно, почти неощутимо прикасается к ним губами.  
– Говори со мной, – шепчет Лин Хуан змеям, и У Фэн говорит. Рассказывает о смуте и о том, как с ней пытается справиться главнокомандующий У Цин. Рассказывает о Чжао, ударивших в спину, о вгрызающихся в территории Хань, о коварстве Цинь и выжидающих Чу. О том, что творится при дворе и на окраинах Даляня, о чём кричат и шепчутся жители блистающей столицы.  
Слова льются каплями дождя на пустынную землю, Лин Хуан жадно их впитывает и страдает от того, что их так мало, ему хочется большего, хочется захлебнуться, хочется утонуть. Сбоку, у другой решётки завистливо сопит Кай Мэн, но не издаёт более ни единого звука, боясь вспугнуть нежданного гостя; Лин Хуана это смешит, его любимый ученик не из пугливых, раз уж он выходил позволение на встречу у императора Аньси. У Фэну – тринадцать, и он храбрее любого из воинов Вэй, преданнее всех вассалов семьи Лин… или, что вернее, просто умнее и дальновиднее каждого из них, включая самого Лин Хуана.  
Когда догорающие факелы начинают чадить и один из солдат заходится кашлем, У Фэн замолкает, виновато шепчет:  
– Мне пора. – Лин Хуан волевым усилием размыкает объятия, отпускает, и У Фэн поднимается, оставляя в ладони Лин Хуана одну из шпилек. Он смотрит на неё с лёгким беспокойством и просит:  
– Пожалуйста, учитель, дождитесь следующей встречи.  
– Конечно же, – улыбается Лин Хуан. – Обязательно. – Но шпильку не возвращает. У Фэн ещё недолго смотрит на него, глаза в глаза, а затем уходит. Лин Хуан ненавидит его больше всех на свете.  
Следующий день в своём настенном календаре он отмечает как «Сто семьдесят шестой день до прихода У Фэна».  
  
Теперь он живёт так – от полугода до полугода. Смешно, но Кай Мэн и даже Цзы Бо также подстраиваются под этот ритм. У Фэн – их единственная ниточка к внешнему миру, солнечный луч, ненадолго разгоняющий тьму, струна, звенящая в тишине. Они все ждут его, изнывая и считая дни до встречи.  
– Долго ещё ждать твоего сопляка? – ревёт Кай Мэн в тишине. – Что-то он не торопится, как бы не сдох…  
Теперь он любит делиться с Лин Хуаном своими фантазиями, в которых однообразно совокупляется с У Фэном:  
– Смазливый как девка и рот красивый, а если уложить на живот и патлы распустить, вообще не отличишь…  
– Грязная тупая скотина, – лениво зевает Лин Хуан, оглаживает шпильку и представляет, как она выкалывает Кай Мэну глаза – сперва левый, затем правый, медленно выкрутить, смотреть, как по рытвинам шрамов стекает свежая кровь и глазная жидкость…  
Кай Мэн хохочет, думая, что задел его. Но на самом деле, у него просто нет воображения. Все те восхитительные идеи, что прокручивает в своей голове Лин Хуан, не идут ни в какое сравнение с примитивными мыслями Кай Мэна. К тому же, этот тупица совершенно не знает его мальчика, не видел светлой кожи в золотистом дымке волосков, не вдыхал его запаха, не прикасался к твёрдым мышцам, не обнимал, не приподнимал над землёй и не чувствовал тяжести в руках. Он не в силах представить и десятой доли удовольствия от обладания и власти над совершенством.  
А Лин Хуан – в силах.  
  
Долгие дни ожидания заполнены мечтами о будущем. Он вернётся, его мальчик вытащит его из застенков, станет спасательным тросом и трамплином для нового броска вверх. Рано или поздно распрощается с жизнью старый недоумок Аньси. Рано или поздно У Фэн сможет напомнить отцу о томящемся в заточении товарище, и главнокомандующий У Цин подаст новому императору прошение о помиловании. Лин Хуан грезит о возвращении. Он представляет себя, вновь наделённого властью Огненного Дракона Вэй, он представляет У Фэна рядом, у своей правой руки, в битве и в постели. Он планирует походы на Чу, Цинь, Хань и Чжао, он видит вернувшуюся славу и богатства.  
Он становится похож на Цзы Бо. И, думает он насмехаясь над собой, разница между ними лишь в том, что предмет его мечтаний меняется. Растёт. Взрослеет.  
На новогодние празднества У Фэн приходит в нарядной одежде, летом – в простой. Золотые волосы то неравномерно выгорают под солнцем, то вновь темнеют и тяжелеют. В пятнадцать он впервые опаздывает (на четыре дня; Лин Хуан уже примеряет остриё шпильки к виску) и впервые приходит в полном доспехе.  
– Мы только вернулись из похода на Хань, – виновато поясняет он. – Только-только прибыли в столицу.  
Лин Хуан не прочь удавить его и держит в руках дольше обычного, требуя вновь и вновь описывать успехи сотни У Фэна в бою.  
  
«Мой принц, – беззвучно шепчет Лин Хуан в тишине. – Моя радость. Моё спасение».  
Когда уже тысячник У Фэн рассказывает о кознях, которые завистники и трусы плетут против его отца, Лин Хуан вспоминает многих и щедро делится компроматом. Глаза У Фэна понимающе сверкают, он сопоставляет услышанное с уже известным и выстраивает нужные комбинации. Он готов на подлости, не смотря ни на что у его семьи всё ещё шаткое положение при дворе. «Мой мальчик, – горделиво думает Лин Хуан. – Не У Цина. Мой».  
У Цин – благороднее и честнее? Истинный наследник древней династии? Пусть. Зато У Фэн умеет жить, а не медленно тлеть искрами давнего пожара.  
  
Но когда в двадцать один У Фэн приходит в трауре, Лин Хуан страдает вместе с ним. Смерть главнокомандующего всё усложняет. Отдаляет лелеемый образ свободы.  
– Я заставлю Цинь заплатить за его смерть, – с жесткой улыбкой говорит молодой генерал У Фэн. Лин Хуан подтверждает, даже не предлагая исправить «я» на «мы». Золотая струна, звенящая в тишине, грозит порезать руки, и Лин Хуан чувствует это, узнаёт раньше, чем придворные и штабисты. У Фэн более не трамплин, он даже не клинок – баллиста, заряженная огнём, и чтобы управиться с ним теперь, потребуется куда больше сноровки.  
Лин Хуан восхищается, завидует, обожает и ненавидит его в равной мере. И по-прежнему ждёт. От встречи до встречи. От сердца Лин Хуана тянутся алые нити, ему видится, как У Фэн накручивает их на пальцы или вплетает в косы.  
Лин Хуан чувствует себя подвластным и сгорает от злости.  
  
У Фэну только недавно (Лин Хуан точно высчитывает) исполняется двадцать пять, когда он спускается по ступеням, а солдат с ним втрое больше обычного.  
– Войска Вэй сегодня выступают в поход на Цинь. Мы всё-таки заключили союз с остальными царствами и планируем растоптать гадин. До основания.  
– Ворота Ханьгу? – спрашивает Лин Хуан.  
– У меня есть несколько подарков для них.  
Лин Хуан кивает. Он верит талантам ученика. Они обсуждают предстоящую битвы ещё, совсем недолго, потом У Фэн сообщает:  
– Как бы ни случилось, мы потеряем многих. – Лин Хуан кивает. – И когда мы вернёмся, я буду просить его величество о вашем освобождении. Нам очень не хватает командиров, это истинное преступление – удерживать вас здесь.  
– Возвращайтесь скорее, – шепчет Лин Хуан, а Кай Мэн орёт вслед:  
– И меня! И меня, сукин ты сын! – и спрашивает у Лин Хуана, раздосадованный: – Слушай, а ты хоть понял, кто там сейчас за главного в войске, а?  
Лин Хуан смеётся.  
  
Проходит полгода. И ещё полгода. И ещё месяц. У Фэн не приходит. В своих грёзах Лин Хуан умирает сам и убивает его бесконечное множество раз. Но однажды солдаты, опасливо косясь, отпирают решётки и выводят их наверх. Им дают вымыться и побриться, выдают новую одежду. Предупреждают о грядущей аудиенции у императора Цзимина.  
Лин Хуан закалывает волосы шпилькой У Фэна, следует за провожатыми. Он не узнаёт свой любимый Далянь, четырнадцать лет – немалый срок, всё ужасно изменилось. В шаге от него всё так же пыхтит Кай Мэн, жадно разглядывающий всё вокруг, и равнодушно ступает Цзы Бо.  
Они опускаются в поклоне перед троном, министр, которого Лин Хуан помнит рядовым писцом, зачитывает указ о помиловании. Им возвращают земли (с удержанием), деньги (частично) и звания генералов.  
– Огненные Драконы Вэй вновь летают на воле! – оглашает министр, император благосклонно улыбается, придворные одобрительно гудят.  
Лин Хуан прищурившись – свет всё ещё режет глаза – смотрит только на своего мальчика. Принц У Фэн (оказывается, ему официально дозволили пользоваться титулом несколько лет назад, в политической игре против Чжао) стоит за троном.  
– Я благодарю вас, мой повелитель, – не сводя с него глаз, говорит Лин Хуан императору, удивляется необычной громкости и твёрдости собственного голоса. – Я клянусь служить вам верой и правдой, так же как служил вашему отцу.  
Те же формулы рядом произносят Кай Мэн и Цзы Бо. Дождавшись, когда все нужные церемонии пройдут, У Фэн Мин спускается к ним по ступеням. Лин Хуан по привычке считает его шаги.  
– Принимайте нас под командование, господин генерал, – улыбается Лин Хуан.  
У Фэн Мин улыбается зеркально.  
– Я счастлив, наконец-то, получить такую возможность. И счастлив видеть вас на свету, учитель. Окажите мне честь, будьте гостем в моём доме?  
Они коротко обнимаются. Лин Хуан соглашается. Главнокомандующий Вэй предлагает всем троим сперва отдохнуть и насладиться свободой, а уже после знакомиться с обстановкой на фронте.  
– Я буду ждать вас завтра, если не возникнет иной необходимости.  
– Не, ну ты смотри, а? – сквозь смешок, негромко бормочет Кай Мэн ему вслед. – Он нас всех поимеет. Вот так сопляк!  
Тупица как всегда запаздывает с выводами, Лин Хуан знает озвученное уже несколько лет.  
Нити его сердца накручены на пальцы У Фэна. Они останутся там до самой смерти.


End file.
